


Erotibot

by YuukiSaya



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiSaya/pseuds/YuukiSaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya is a Prince, who received very interesting present for his birthday and took first lesson of adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotibot

**Author's Note:**

> Idea is based on movie "Erotibot", because one particular part came to me while intensive thinking about Akame.

Far, far away, in a small, but cozy castle, there was Prince Kazuya, son of King Tsubasa and Queen Takki. He was loved more than anything on the earth, but to protect him from evil General Nishikido, his parents decided to send him to a well hidden place with three loyal robots - Koki, Maru and Junno. Kazuya loved his parents, but being a perfect son and a heir, he could understand how important it was to listen to the King and the Queen.

He lived as the only one human being inside the huge space, but his robots made his stay pleasant. Koki was responsible for all the house chores and feeding young Prince, Maru was his teacher (because a heir was supposed to be well educated) and Junno was taking care of the garden by day and bringing of the entertainment by evening.

Prince Kazuya was content with his life and never complained about the lack of friends. He has never learned anything about love either. Sometimes he had strange dreams, but his parents told him not to worry about them and to wait patiently for his 18th birthday. So as an obedient son, he calmly waited and tried not to think too much of those dreams.

The day of his 18th birthday came and Prince Kazuya has been woken up by 3 robots singing “Happy Birthday” and throwing confetti. Breakfast was different than normally, because for this special day Koki made only super yummy and sweet cakes and ice-creams, forgetting for a day about the balanced and healthy food. After the breakfast he received a message from his parents.

“Dear Kazu-chan! You’re growing up healthy and today is a very special day for you. We’d like to let you experience a lot of things even if you’re not able to meet new friends. So we’d like to give you a birthday gift, which will brighten your life a bit and make you a really grown up man.  
Love  
Mum and Papa”

Prince smiled, because the message, even if short, warmed his heart. Then he noticed a big box in the room. Assuming it’s his gift, he stood up and approached it. A small card had “For our baby” written on it and without second thought he unwrapped the box and opened it.

Inside, he has found a robot, a bit taller than Prince Kazuya, with brown hair, not too long and slightly curling in some parts, with plump lips and deep eyes. Kazuya took one step back to see whole body and noticed, that the new robot had well-built body with nice arms. All muscles seemed to be made with a precision. His skin was a bit tanned. Kazuya thought, that this was a nice present and searched for switch, because he wanted to play with his new robot right away. But the switch wasn’t at the usual place behind the left ear, so Prince had to find the manual. Fortunately it wasn’t difficult, because on the inner side of the box he could read one short sentence:

“Kiss him on the lips”

Prince Kazuya thought that it was strange, but brushed it off and leaned to kiss the new robot on that plumped lips. There was no reaction for a few seconds, so Kazuya repeated the kiss. What was shocking, for his surprise the robot answered to his kiss and even licked the boy’s lips. Kazuya stepped back with wide open eyes, but never stopped observing his new toy.

Robot shook his head a bit and looked at Prince with his shining eyes. He smiled a bit, looking shy, but adorable. Kazuya was overwhelmed - his new robot was absolutely beautiful. He didn’t know how it could bring him some progress in process of becoming a decent heir, but it wasn’t that important at that moment.

“Hello... Robot?” Prince asked unsurely.

“Good morning, Prince Kazuya. I’m Jin, your new robot, designed to entertain and teach you about adulthood. Please, treat me well” robot bowed deeply and Kazuya found his voice very interesting, deep and hoarse, but calming and bringing something strange.

“Good morning, Jin! I don’t know, how you’re going to teach me about being adult, but please, let’s work hard together!” Kazuya beamed happily and took his new robot to the garden to play.

As it turned out, Jin was a very interesting robot. He was waterproof, so Kazuya finally could swim in the pool with a company, and it was really funny. Jin had a really nice body, with toned muscles and great strenght, so Prince could find pleasure in being carried in those strong arms. Jin’s eyes were soft and Kazuya found himself blushing under long gazing, but those blushes were good in some way. Prince could spend his birthday playing around with new robot playing, talking and showing residence and its huge garden. Jin proposed some silly games, like hide and seek, and Kazuya could swear it’s been the best birthday of his life. He laughed a lot and relaxed like never before..

For the first time Prince had a company while bathing, after all Jin was waterproof and hot water with foam couldn’t harm him . Kazuya was purring being massaged with sponge and trying to catch a glimpse of Jin’s body as they were both in the bathroom and the robot was naked like Kazuya. Sitting in the tub, he could observe his companion and compare their bodies. Jin was definitely well-built as a nice man, while Prince had to grow up a bit to become a great man like his father. But Kazuya didn’t mind at all, Jin was a robot and he could be created in any way. Prince couldn’t just guess what exactly Jin was supposed to teach him, but he brushed that off, deciding that probably the lessons will begin after his birthday.

Jin was very useful in the bathroom, drying his master with big, fluffy towel and giving warn wardrobe to prevent the boy from any cold. Kazuya couldn’t help himself and smiled contently. Jin took him to the bedroom, dressed into pyjama and tucked in bed.

“It was a very nice day, Prince Kazuya, please, rest calm and have sweet dreams” Jin said with his deep voice and boy felt a little strange.

“I’m happy to be able to spend this day with you. I hope our nice time will proceed further” Kazuya smiled and closed his eyes. Dreams started taking over his body while Jin guarded his master patiently.

Few hours passed in silence, when Jin’s eyes flashed strangely. He saw a boy in the bed and sat on the edge. His observing gaze travelled over Kazuya’s body, analyzing, hands went under comforter and touched living body.

Kazuya woke up feeling hands all over his chest and stomach. It made him feeling strange, but it was so nice at the same time, that he let soft moan escape his lips.

“Master, don’t feel ashamed, don’t tame it. I’m here to introduce you to the greatest secret of being adult. It’s called sex and I’ve been selected to show you everything, so please, relax, and I’ll tell you everything you need to know” Jin spoke with hoarse voice and another strange feeling took over Kazuya’s body.

“Jin... Show me everything... It feels good...” Prince couldn’t focus because one of his nipples has been licked and jolts of pleasure has taken any clear thought from him.

“And this is only the beginning, Master. I’m gonna lick some parts of your body, where you’ll feel great pleasure. I’ll show you this and after that you’ll practice on me” Jin said and started to lick Kazuya’s nipple again. After licking there was some slight biting and Prince moaned, feeling his body was too hot. But then Jin’s toungue went lower, to the bellybutton and digged, wetting the hole, while robot’s hands were caressing boy’s thighs. There was no trace of pyjama and Prince was sure that Jin was naked as well. But any thought were thrown away when robot’s hand stroked Kazuya’s manhood making him to moan louder. He wanted it to be faster, sensing that stronger impulse would make him feel great. But instead of this wet cavern wrapped over his hard flesh and sucked, sending immediate urge for Kazuya to cry from pleasure. Jin was moving his head, swirling the tongue around head of boys cock and humming in appreciation. Kazuya was panting loudly, moaning, writhing, feeling unknown knot tied in his stomach and all blood rushed to his groin. Some incoherent words later Prince came with loud moan. All world stopped for a minute and all flashlights lightened in his head right before everything went black. It was a great experience, indeed.

When Kazuya calmed a bit, Jin looked at him with something deep in his eyes.

“Master... It is considered as a very polite thing to repay with the same coin. And it would be good for you to learn more things” robot smiled softly and touched Kazuya’s chin, stroking it in slow pace, as to bring back the rhythm.

“Jin... But I don’t know how?...” Prince’s round eyes were full of expectation.

“Don’t worry, Master, I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Just relax, because this art is about giving and receiving the greatest pleasure and nothing should ever worry you” Jin sat comfortably and with one hand in Kame’s hair he guided Prince’s head towards his groin. Kazuya gulped seeing, that robot indeed is well built. “You should lick your lips to ensure that wetness will provide smooth movements” Kazuya did as was said oblivious to the fact, that normally it would be seen as the most fuckable view. “Now open your mouth a bit and take the tip into it” Prince bowed down to obey and heard a moan from his partner. “Feel free to explore, you can suck, lick, kiss the tip or the whole lenght, just make sure to be careful, it’s a very sensitive spot on man’s body” robot panted and after a moment of hesitation Kazuya started experimenting with artificial cock. He sucked feeling soft skin, licked making it wet, kissing all places he could find on it, licking long paths. Robot was panting and moaning and Prince felt the strong urge to see face of the latter. It was a pure madness, when he was sucking the tip stronger, Jin’s face was flushed with closed eyes. Kazuya was happy seeing that, because it meant he was doing everything well. He started to suck stronger and take more of the cock into his mouth, still observing robot’s face.

“Master... You’re doing it very well... Yes! Keep moving your head in steady rhythm, please” Jin’s moans were making really interesting jolts of pleasure in Kazuya’s body, so he kept doing as he was said, feeling fingers brushing in his hair. After finding the best way, he took the rest of Jin’s cock in his hand and added some pressure, producing long and sexy moan form robot’s mouth. And when it was almost perfect, he swirled his tongue out of habit. The same second three things happened - fingers on his head pressed really hard, Jin made really loud groan and Kazuya felt salty liquid on his tongue.

Jin’s body relaxed for a moment, but after a second he leaned to Prince and let his thumb to travel over the latter’s lips to collect white liquid and lick it off his finger. After that he placed deep kiss on Kazuya’s lips, tasting that freshly fucked cavern. In fact it was first time for the boy to be kissed, so he tried to respond eagerly, feeling himself to get aroused again.

“Master, please, lay down, it’s time for us to proceed with the lessons” Kazuya obeyed and watched curiously as Jin parted his legs widely. “I have to prepare you, my Prince, because it’s not easy for the first time, so please, have patience and relax as much as you can. I’ll use some lube and my fingers to make sure you’re stretched enough for me” robot did as he said and Kazuya felt finger poking his sacred hole. Cool liquid has been smeared and a finger pushed inside. It didn’t hurt, just uncomfortable for a second, so he didn’t complain when the second one was pushed inside as well. Jin used a lot of lube and moved hand smoothly and slowly, stretching Kazuya properly and massaging his inner walls like trying to find something...

“JIN!” Prince cried as his sight went white when Jin touched spot he didn’t know he had in his body.

“Master, remember, every man has this spot inside and it’s very pleasurable to have it touched like this” and Jin did it again, making Kazuya writhing under him and babbling incoherently. The robot just added a third finger to complete the preparation and started to finger the boy, making those pink lips to part and gasp for air. “If you feel relaxed you can show me with your hips how do you like it” Jin said smiling and Prince moved his body trying to find something more, he knew there was something more. “I can see, you’re used to it, Master, please, let me take you to another step” robot whispered pulling out fingers. Kazuya whimpered, but one look into Jin’s eyes and he threw away any questions or doubts. His legs parted widely and with trust he nodded, waiting for next.

The feeling was strange, but not painful, mostly due to careful preparation. Kazuya could feel how he was stretched, but that big cock inside him made the sensation like hundreds of small electric jolts. His body surrendered, weak and expecting, hoping for something, that was there, he knew it.

And Jin found that spot again. Prince cried from pleasure, writhing incoherently, but it was nothing, because Jin started to move in a rhythm, hitting that spot again and again, and Kazuya couldn’t even remember his name, he knew all that mattered was this sensation of being taken to the sky, when all fires were lit inside of him. He felt like the stars were touching him, but that was Jin’s hand wrapping around boy’s cock, making the sensation unbearable. He had to feel it, he knew it, it was too much...

“JIN!” Prince shouted and his semen stained them both. Robot stilled for a moment moaning.

They were exhausted. Well, Kazuya was for sure, after all Jin was a robot, so he didn’t know the feeling of exhaustion. Pants and gasps were the only sounds audible in the room.

Jin was first to recompose himself.

“Master, it was the first lesson of adulthood. The art of sex is beautiful and pleasurable. I hope, you felt good” robot smiled with a warmth in his eyes.

“Jin... It was incredible... Wait? First lesson? There’s more?” Kazuya snapped with wide eyes. Robot just kept smiling.

“Of course, Master. This art is full of techniques and the only border is the humans’ imagination. As long, as you want something, I’m ready to fulfil it and to show it to you. Today I took the liberty of taking your virginity, even if I wasn’t supposed to do it” Jin whispered last words into Kazuya’s ear, licking the skin in the process. “But you were so adorable laying under me, trusting and willing, so I had to do it. I don’t even regret. I’m too independent when it comes to sex, so my dear Prince Kazuya, prepare yourself for great nights, because being in you was the best thing and I’m gonna repeat it every time I’ll get the chance” Jin had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and the boy shivered, but only from pleasure.

“I’m yours, Jin. Show me everything” Kazuya whispered with puppy eyes. Robot grinned.

“Do you want me to go or you’d like to have company for the rest of the night?” Jin asked licking his lips seductively.

“Stay...” Prince answered before even thinking about question.

They stayed in bed cuddling after Jin cleaned them a bit. Prince Kazuya was happy, feeling a warm body next to him. He didn’t care for so called virginity, when he could feel that good. Kazuya fell asleep smiling, with a thought, that it’s been the best birthday in his life so far.


End file.
